Bloodlust
by lady-harte
Summary: Betrayal still cuts deep even after the war is over and Hermione will take her revenge. Turned into a bloodthirsty creature of the night by none other then Sirius Black, she will take her vengence but will it quench her thirst? SB HG LM erotic horror


**Warning: This is a darkfic erotic horror. The first chapter involves slash, femslash, high level sex and vampirism. Please don't read if these themes offend you. You have been warned.**

**Overall Bloodlust is Sirius/Hermione/Lucius - Horror, vampires, smut, hurt/comfort **

*****

He watched from the shadows as the crisp uniformed driver stepped out of the limousine, placed his hat on his head and opened the back door. One long, shapely leg was the first that he saw of the woman within, what followed made his mouth dry and his blood pump that much faster.

Clad in a skin-tight dress of deep burgundy, the mudblood made quite a scene. Her long chestnut curls cascaded down her back and over her shoulders and with her head held high she strode confidently through the crowd and into the hall.

_Filthy mudblood whore_, he thought watching as she threw a flirty smile at the various reporters and posed provocatively for the flashing cameras. Her hair floated through the air around her beautiful face as though she were dancing in water

She was met half way by a taller man dressed in elegant, expensively cut robes. His long black hair was tied back and his face looked freshly shaven.

_My – My – Looks as though the blood-traitor made an effort tonight_. That was interesting. Very interesting indeed.

*****

Sirius Black gave her an easy lopsided grin as he approached through the crowded hall. Hermione didn't smile back.

He did look very handsome in his Goriana robes and the fact that he had shaved didn't go astray. Sirius had promised that he would behave himself tonight but Hermione had her doubts. Sirius was never good at controlling himself and when his id called he always obeyed.

"You look absolutely ravishable, Hermione." He murmured into her ear before feathering a kiss across her cheek.

"I guess you would know," she replied and took his offered arm.

He looked at her for a long time as they walked together through to the ballroom. "You are never going to forgive me, are you?"

"Forgiveness isn't the issue and you know it." She smiled at a passing acquaintance and allowed the man to kiss her hand before they moved on. "You were just doing what you do, following your instincts. I understand that."

"I'm glad," he returned from the side of his mouth. "And you know our new life isn't without it's own advantages."

As though to illustrate the point they both selected a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and together they surreptitiously poured the sparkling wine onto the floor.

"Yes, I am very aware of the advantages."

Without another word Sirius pulled Hermione into his arms and they danced. Others, still meeting and greeting, paused to watch the two float and spin around the floor. It was as though they were completely in tune with one another, almost abnormally so.

"He's been watching you since you walked in," Sirius murmured and they turned together performing the intricately placed steps as one. "I suppose I couldn't possibly be the only man to notice you."

"I can feel him," she practically moaned. "I can hear his heartbeat."

"Patience, love." He gave her a stern look.

She returned his look with a sharp glare of her own. "I'm pretty damn sure that _my_ patience has never been an issue."

"Alright, I'm sorry." He turned her again and they both smiled smoothly at the couple nearby. "There are just a lot of high profile people here and way too many reporters for my liking. It would have been easier if you hadn't played so wantonly in front of their flashing cameras."

"You are the one who wanted to come here," she hissed and buried her face in his shoulder so no one would notice her flushing cheeks. "Besides the press would be all over us if I'd snubbed them and you know it."

"You're becoming vain, and you know it."

Hermione pulled back sharply. His words stung as though he had slapped her.

"You made me." Was all she said before turning on her heel and stalking away into the crowd.

Hermione glided through the blank faces crowding the ballroom. She couldn't leave yet. Too hungry. So hungry.

And then she saw her. Hunger, strong and burning raced up her throat and elongated her fangs. It took several calming breaths to gain control. Not here, she needed somewhere private to feed so she could take her time. She wanted to take her time with this one.

Ginny Weasley stood alone looking awkward and out of place in such wealthy company. No doubt Harry had dragged her along and ditched her to enjoy his admiring public.

Pasting on a bright, friendly smile, Hermione quickly made her way to Ginny's side. "You look about as uncomfortable as I feel." She said, leaning closer so she wouldn't have to raise her voice.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeaked and spun around to face her. "Oh my dear Merlin it feels like it's been forever since we saw you." Her expression faulted. "I suppose that is mostly my fault."

Five years previous, Marcus Flint had found Hermione alone and unprotected. The rape was quick and over before it started. That fact didn't make Hermione feel any better and when Ginny saw Marcus run out and Hermione pulling her blouse back together with shaky hands she had jumped to the obvious conclusion, at least in her small mind.

The nosy bitch had flown back to the house they shared with Harry and Ron and had been only too eager to tell the story in much more detail then she knew. Her two supposed friends had turned their backs. Words like slut and whore and tramp were used. Ron was honestly hurt but his temper had been crueler then she ever imagined. Hermione had fled and that's when Sirius found her. Alone and unprotected.

When the truth came out they were all so apologetic. But it was too late. The damage was done. The Hermione they knew was already gone.

"Hermione?" Ginny drew back her attention and Hermione smiled, hoping it reached her eyes.

"I'm still here and don't worry it's all water under the bridge now."

"Well good," she replied with a bright smile. "I was going to call actually. We were all wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner next week."

"Dinner?" Hermione looked around quickly to make sure they weren't being observed. "Yes I like the sound of that." She felt two sets of eyes on her back. One was her master the other her soon to be slave. Hermione took Ginny's hand and pulled her gently. "Can I show you something?"

*****

He watched her lead the red-headed blood-traitor towards the side room. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but he was pretty sure there was nothing dangerous about two young women going to speak alone. Might even be entertaining.

He followed at a distance and slipped into the room next door. He knew the place well and felt confident that he could watch from the adjoining door without being intercepted.

The red-head looked uncomfortable when he peaked in. She stood very still while the mudblood circled her. His pulse spiked as did his arousal. It looked as though this might turn out to be even more exciting then he anticipated.

Hermione caressed her long-nailed fingers down Ginny's bare arm then her face then her waist. A moment ago the girl had been smiling, now tears streaked her face and she seemed to be struggling against some kind of invisible bond.

It seemed the mudblood wasn't so forgiving of her friend's betrayal. He had to give her house points for that.

"Have you ever been raped, Ginny?" She cooed and circled again, gliding seamlessly in her four-inch heels.

Ginny shook her head.

"You and Harry ever fool around with raping role-play? You the innocent victim while he holds you down and fucks you till he comes."

Ginny whimpered but didn't say anything.

He almost groaned out loud. Gripping the door with one hand he used the other to quickly yank open his pants. He took his thick erection in hand and began to stroke – slowly. There was no need to rush and he wanted to see the scene play out to the end.

"Do you want to know what it was like?" Hermione whispered from behind, gently pulling the long red hair away from Ginny's throat.

He tightened his grip and breathed through his teeth.

Hermione's hand cupped Ginny's breast and squeezed, her other arm wound around the younger girl's waist and held her in place. "I was all alone – Didn't think to take my wand – Things had been so quiet after the war."

Ginny whimpered again. "I said I was sorry and I meant it. How are you doing this?"

"Oh that's another story and yes it's your fault as well." She gathered Ginny's full skirt around her hip and caressed the stretch of creamy thigh revealed. "It never even occurred to you did it? That maybe what you saw wasn't what you thought."

"I didn't know." Ginny sobbed and shut her eyes tight.

"You didn't know," Hermione whispered. "It never even occurred to you to give me the benefit of the doubt did it? Forget all the years that we were friends. Forget my loyalty to Harry and the fact that I loved Ron more then I have ever loved anyone."

She licked slowly up the length of Ginny's throat and moaned. She did it again and Ginny moaned with her.

His fist tightened on his cock, pumping harder, faster. All at once he wasn't alone. Another figure moved with inhuman speed behind him and pressed his form against his back. He froze, his cock still gripped in his tight fist.

A voice whispered in his ear and he knew it at once as Sirius Black. "She's incredible, isn't she?"

He nodded, his eyes glued to the two women.

"Every day I thank Merlin for the wondrous gift he sent me."

"What is she?" He had to ask.

"Watch."

He felt Sirius shift and before he could react his rock hard cock was engulfed in a well of hot wetness. His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what was happening. Never in his whole life had he had thoughts of other men and yet as Sirius' lips closed around his erection he felt his hand move to the man's hair to hold him in place.

Back in the other room Hermione's fingers slipped easily into Ginny's panties and they both moaned when she found the sweet spot. The mudblood was whispering again but he couldn't hear it over the roar in his ears.

She growled long and animalistic. A primal sound he had never heard before. Her head tipped back and her long curls fluttered against her barely covered ass.

Then everything changed.

Sirius gripped his hips and held fast. The black-haired man took his cock deeper and his mouth fall open as he felt the opening of Sirius' throat. With the swirling tongue and suction, his thighs trembled. He had participated in his share of pleasurable games but this was altogether new.

He watched and felt his breath catch. Hermione's teeth elongated before his eyes and with another growl she ripped into Ginny's throat. Her hand continued to stimulate between Ginny's thighs even as she sucked at her throat with long, loud pulls.

Blood dripped over the red-head's dress and occasionally spurted outwards but Hermione's powerful sucking seemed to capture most of it. She moaned and shuddered and sucked, her hand still stroking inside the other woman's panties.

He felt his cock swell in Sirius' mouth. His balls pulsed almost painfully and all at once he was holding the door for dear life and he was coming – hard. His knees buckled, his mouth opened wider then it should and his body became a vessel of molten heat and pleasure.

Ginny stiffened and let out a quick delighted cry moments before her body went limp and her last breath slipped from her lips.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Hermione threw the other woman aside.

Still shaking Lucius Malfoy quickly pulled up his pants and fled without a word.

"You're welcome," Sirius sneered at his departing back and was answered by the slamming door.

*****

Hermione looked up at the side door just in time to watch Sirius burst through and stalk towards her. His eyes were almost black and his fangs bared as he reached for her. One arm wound around her waist and his other hand cupped the back of her throat. She barely had time to draw breath before his mouth was on hers.

The kiss was brutal, bruising and full of passion and longing that she returned with a vengeance.

They didn't speak, their lips were barely apart long enough to allow words to flow in any cognitive fashion. Sirius' hands were rough and impatient. He shoved her dress up her thighs till it was around her waist, yanked down her panties, spun her around and bent her over the table.

She heard his belt clank and his zipper pull down moments before he filled her to bursting with his thick cock. Hermione gripped the table to balance herself and Sirius gripped her hips, his fingers bruising. He fucked her hard and fast into the hard wood.

Her climax was on her before she was ready. Sirius', thinking fast, just managed to cover her mouth with one large hand, muffling her scream. Her body pulsed with dark delight and his hand over her mouth only intensified her pleasure. All the while he took her with long, brutal thrusts, slamming his rock-hard cock deep till he finally sank his fangs into her shoulder, muffling his own cry of completion.

They pulled their clothes back into place and quickly scourified the mess.

"You drained her," Sirius lifted one of Ginny's limp arms and let it drop. "Didn't think to leave some for me?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied kneeling beside him and tipping her head to the side as she observed the dead girl. "I was hungry. And besides I thought you might drink from the peeping tom."

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet."

"Do you think he'll talk?"

"He blew in my throat while he watched you rip out hers," Sirius chuckled and pulled Hermione against him again. "I think we can depend on his silence, at least for a while."

This time his kiss was gentle, capturing her top lip then her bottom lip and sucking with a sensual flick of his tongue. Hermione's stomach flipped. Sometimes she felt so full of rage and hatred and vengeance she thought that she might actually explode with it. But Sirius' arms around her, his lips caressing hers with such tenderness; it all just melted away for the few moments they were close.

But it never lasted. Soon reality would close back in. She knew very well what she was to Sirius and how little she was worth to the good people of the wizarding world.

Well none of that mattered now. None of them mattered. They had taken what they needed from her and spat her back out. Hermione Granger was that silly naïve little muggleborn no longer and soon everyone was going to see just how dangerous a woman scorned could be.

*****

Hours later Ginny was found crucified against the wall of the room. Her dress stained with blood and ripped open, her bloodstained panties around her ankles.

**TBC**


End file.
